1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ratchet wrench structure, and more particularly to a ratchet wrench structure that is both available for sockets with sector-shaped and arcuate-shaped insertion recesses.
2. Description of the Related Art
A first conventional ratchet wrench structure in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 8 comprises a wrench body 10A, a ratchet wheel 12A rotatably mounted in the wrench body 10A and having an inner wall formed with a plurality of arcuate insertion ribs 120A, and a socket 61A mounted in the ratchet wheel 12A and having an outer periphery formed with a plurality of arcuate insertion recesses 610A for insertion of the insertion ribs 120A of the ratchet wheel 12A. Thus, the socket 61A is combined with the ratchet wheel 12A, so that the socket 61A can co-operate with the ratchet wheel 12A to rotate a screw member (not shown) by rotation of the wrench body 10A. However, the conventional ratchet wrench structure is only available for the socket 61A with arcuate insertion recesses 610A shown in FIG. 8, and is not available for the socket 60A with sector-shaped insertion recesses 600A shown in FIG. 8A, thereby limiting the versatility of the conventional ratchet wrench structure.
As shown in FIG. 9, a screw member 62A is mounted in the ratchet wheel 12A, and each side of the screw member 62A is rested on a respective insertion rib 120A of the ratchet wheel 12A. However, each side of the screw member 62A only contacts one insertion rib 120A of the ratchet wheel 12A, thereby easily producing a slip movement between the screw member 62A and the ratchet wheel 12A during rotation of the wrench body 10A. In addition, each of the insertion ribs 120A of the ratchet wheel 12A is easily worn out during a long-term utilization.
A second conventional ratchet wrench structure shown in FIG. 10 comprises a wrench body 10B, a ratchet wheel 12B rotatably mounted in the wrench body 10B and having an inner wall formed with a plurality of sector-shaped insertion ribs 120B. As shown in FIG. 10, the screw member 62A is mounted in the ratchet wheel 12B, and each side of the screw member 62A is rested on a respective insertion rib 120B of the ratchet wheel 12B. However, the corner of each of the sector-shaped insertion ribs 120B is easily worn out due to rubbing during a long-term utilization.